


Sherwin's Heart on ice.

by zero_kun



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Established Relationship, Future Fic, High School, Ice Skating, M/M, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Who still loves in a heartbeat!Our two engaged high school seniors Sherwin and Jonathan have a very special date planned for Valentine's day.





	Sherwin's Heart on ice.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpillingInkOnPaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillingInkOnPaper/gifts), [Dont_Purrcrastinate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Purrcrastinate/gifts).



> Please enjoy my cute gay fluff.

Sherwin and Jonathan have been boyfriends for four years now, they've had their ups and downs over the years but their immeasurable love for each other has triumphed over any petty squabble they have had in the past. 

Sherwin looks into the mirror in his bathroom as he gets ready for his Valentine's Day date. He has changed a lot in the four years since he met Jonathan. He is now sporting a small flaming red goatee, keeping the rest of his face clean shaven, his curls once untamed and wild are now straight and well kept. He still has the same pale milky skin most gingers do. 

What's most surprising and that he makes fun of Jonathan for, more so reminds him for time to time, is the fact once puberty was done and over with Sherwin turn out to be a whole two and a half inches taller than Jonathan, much to Jonathan's minor annoyance. However he's still very lanky with no muscle, almost to the point of being unfit but that's kind of expected when Sherwin's interests slowly change from music to a different kind of language, coding to be specific so much that he has been taking college courses on the subject and plans to pursue it as a career. The most exercise he'll be getting is typing.

Admiring his own slightly pudgy upper body in the mirror, it makes Sherwin conjure an image of his fiance in his head for comparison.

Mentally reminiscing his boyfriend's exact image from before and comparing it to now. Jonathan skin tone has gotten a shade or two darker mainly from being outside more often, Jonathan made the decision with him to focus more on his athletics than his studies that's not to say he is still isn't a straight B student Jonathan just doesn't go the extra mile in book studies like he use to, to impress his father. Even his avid reading has fallen by the wayside. 

Sherwin knows that sports is what Jonathan likes most and is passionate about and he supports him in that. Through his increased athleticism Jonathan has built quite the body for himself, a very muscular and well defined body. Being a barista in their parents coffee shop, he's chosen to keep his face shaved and his black hair a lot shorter often sporting a buzz cut. Although in the past Jonathan has tried wearing a mustache, it really wasn't a good look for him, in Sherwin's opinion. It was too stereotypical for his Mexican heritage. 

Yesterday being actual Valentine's day was pretty busy. Both Jonathan and Sherwin put in a full 8 hours at their parent's shop. Now today they manage to take off work, having their parents fill in while coincidentally it is also a snow day for school so they have the entire day to themselves.

Finishing up getting ready he spits out his mouthwash leaving the bathroom, ready to relax have fun and enjoy his boyfriend's company at least not in a work setting. This will be the first day off Sherwin has had in awhile from balancing school and college courses and his job cashiering at their parents coffee shop he'll be damned if he doesn't enjoy this day off. 

Looking at the clock on the wall it reads 11:20. “Crap, I told him eleven.” He mutters to himself, a bubble of panic rises in his gut. Hastily throwing on his penny coat, Sherwin dashes out the door. Snow crunches beneath Sherwin's feet as he runs towards Jonathan's car. A light snow has blanketed the town form a storm yesterday however the temperature is still a modest 35 degrees. 

Hopping in the car, an old Ford Taurus a hand me down from Jonathan's father. Sherwin immediately apologizes. “Sorry I'm la,”

But is cut off by Jonathan. “It's ok sweetheart.” 

“How long were you waiting?” 

“Not long, don't worry about it ok? I know how you tend to dwell on things.”

“Yeah, ok, your right hun.” Sherwin exhales all of his pent up stress at that moment sighing deeply.

Jonathan smiles affectionately. “Good, now let's get some brunch. I'm starving.” Jonathan exclaims, driving off.

The drive to the restaurant is short but Jonathan takes the long way wanting to finish singing the rest of a song on the radio (Shape of you) alongside Sherwin, sad that Jonathan's singing prowess has been relegated to the car and shower. Still they enjoy it and puts them in a cheerful mood. 

Parking on the side of the street they get out and are assaulted by a brisk gust of wind. Making a break for it they run the short distance down the street to the quaint little hole in the wall 1950s style diner. Entering the the decor thoroughly suits the style everything from the black and white checkered tile to the red vinyl seats to the outdated and mildly sexist waitress uniform even a still functioning jukebox in the corner. 

Finding a small two person both they sit and make themselves comfortable on the red vinyl cushions. Taking off both of their coats, Jonathan still hanging on to this stylish side dresses up a bit more, Sherwin notices and it makes him feel a bit inadequate.

Over the years Jonathan has developed an uncanny sense of when Sherwin is feeling bothered. “You look nice sweetheart.” he compliments. Jonathan is happy that his innate suspicion to what was bothering Sherwin was accurate, truly a sign of how deep their connection runs.

Sherwin visibly relaxes, its not like this isn't their first date it's just that Valentine's Day in particular is more socially significant and it stresses Sherwin out.

Soon enough a waitress comes to their table. “Hello can I get you two something to drink?” giving them menus at the same time.

They both gasp. “Nurse Kunkle?!” They both say, recognizing the older brunette immediately.

“Please, call me Sally.” she says pointing to her name tag. 

“I didn't know you waitress here?” Jonathan quips, surprised.

“Yup, usually after school but someone called off and it is a snow day so I'm filling in.” she explains casually.

“Huh, small world.” Sherwin comments.

“So drinks?” she presses, not exactly wanting to stay around and chat she does have other tables to attend to.

“I'll take a coffee.” Jonathan orders.

“I don't know how your not sick of that stuff from work, I'll have orange juice thank you.”

“Ok I'll be right back.” she says, scribbling down on her notepad then turns around and leaves.

Reaching over Jonathan gently holds Sherwin's hand. “Sweetheart, breathe unexpected things happen.” He says, in the most caring, soothing voice. 

Sherwin's eyes flicker back and forth between his hand and Jonathan's deep blue eyes. “I know, I know I just want everything to go as planned and we're already running late because of me.” 

“Hun, we've talked about this, even if things don't go as planned….”

“Just go with the flow. Yea, I know its still hard though.” 

Jonathan has helped Sherwin immensely with his anxiety disorder, over the years Jonathan has gotten in tune with his needs in that regard.

Relinquishing his hand Jonathan picks up the menu to peruse it, with Sherwin following suit. 

Jonathan looks over the menu choosing to treat himself, he decides to get the heap of pancakes, which his high protein athletic diet usually forbids. While Sherwin goes more towards the lunch route picking the bacon, egg and cheese sandwich. 

Soon enough Sally returns with their drinks. “Here you go, you two boys ready to order?” she asks, checkbook and pen ready in hand after setting down creamer. 

“Yes, I'll have the triple stack.” “and I'll have the breakfast sandwich.”

“Ok, and what side would you like?” she follows up writing in her checkbook.

Sherwin answers bashfully. “Um, fries.”

“Ok, should be about twenty minutes, we're getting a little lunch rush.” She informs courteously, smiling fondly before leaving to put in the order. 

Sherwin and Jonathan have very little to talk about from having multiple classes together to working together they don't have a lot of spare time to their individual selves, which as a couple has its pros and cons.

“Come on, sweetie smile.” Jonathan says, reaching over giving his auburn baby cheek a pinch. “I love you.”

Sherwin's pale cheeks, nose and exposed neck turn a deep crimson hue. Sherwin has never liked how his body betrays him in this manner. If he's angry red, if he's embarrassed red, if he's flustered red, if he's aroused red. At this point Sherwin knows Jonathan can read him like a book. Pouting he reminds. “You know I'm not a fan of PDA.” looking around the other patrons aren't paying attention, involved with there own meals.

“I know but your so cute when your flustered.” he explains, sipping his coffee. 

“So I'm learning JavaScript now.” Sherwin informs making casual conversation. 

Jonathan nods to show his support and interest but really has no idea what that is. He's far from dumb but actual script writing is beyond him. “My next game will be the 26th, out of town.”

“When?”

“Afternoon at one.”

“Ah, I'll have to reschedule my dentist appointment.”

“Sherwin you don't have to attend everyone of my games.”

“I haven't missed one in four years, I'm not starting now,” looking up and to the side, starring but actually thinking deeply. “Have you forgotten my promise I made in nurse ku...Sally’s office.” 

“Of course not, speak of the devil.”

“Here's your pancakes and your sandwich, ”setting down the plates of steaming food. “If you guys need anything wave me down, enjoy.” Sally says, leaving them to their meals.

Finishing his piece Jonathan adds. “It's just we're adults now and you have other responsibilities, don't get me wrong I love you for supporting me at my games it means a lot to me but I understand if you have other obligations in the future so it's not that big of a deal.” with that he spreads a liberal amount of butter and drizzles maple syrup on his pancakes.

Swallowing his first bite, Sherwin responds. “Well it's just a dentist appointment but I see your point, babe.” Then continues to sink his teeth into his bacon, egg and cheese sandwich with glee. 

As they eat their food Sally courteously checks on them refilling Sherwin's OJ as well as Jonathan cup of of joe. 

Sherwin finishes his food first while Jonathan struggles to finish his last half of pancake. 

Sally comes by. “Can get you two anything else a to go box, dessert?”

“Actually a chocolate milkshake sounds delicious, you want to split one Sherwin?” Jonathan asks, splurging again.

“Sure, I'll have some.” He answers, smiling at his fiance.

Looking to Sally to confirm. “One chocolate milkshake with two straws and that's all.” 

“Alright then I'll be back with your milkshake and check.” she then leaves again.

“Now, help me finish this pancake.” Jonathan says, jabbing a piece he had already cut up with his fork feeding it to Sherwin who happily accepts, still having room.

Only a short amount of time passes when Sally comes back with their milkshake and check. “Here you go, looks like you two have stage four smititus." She says, commenting briefly before getting called away by another patron. 

They romantically sip the chocolatey milkshake at the same time looking lovingly into eachothers eyes. Both remembering when she first diagnosed them with smititus.

“We, ah still planning on going to the coffee shop after the ice skating rink to um, have some fun? Sherwin asks, barely above a whisper, trying to find proper words, as a light dusting of pink falls across his cheeks.

Jonathan affectionately rubs his foot along Sherwin's calf. “You know it.” He confirms, giving a subtle wink to go along with his discreet action. 

Sherwin giggles lightly at his silly wink, sucking down the rest of the shake, he reaches into his pocket to pay for his half of the bill. 

Patting down all of his pockets even the ones in his coat he realizes much to his dismay, that he left his wallet at home in his haste. 

“Hun, quit freaking out, it's ok I'll pay for everything.” 

“But we agreed that would we go fifty fifty on everything.” 

“And I'm sure you'll cover me next time, this is one of our few days off let's just take it easy and enjoy ourselves kay.” Jonathan says, with a big smile, a most comforting smile. Placing money down on the table along with a sizable tip Jonathan gets up throwing on his jacket. 

Sherwin also throws on his coat leaving ready to go to their next destination.

Hopping in the car they drive across town taking it slow and steady because the road conditions aren't the best. Arriving at their destination they park in the parking lot of the ice rink, they get out, white puffs of breath escape their lips. Walking hand in hand to the entrance. Jonathan pays the meager five dollar entrance fee, ten for the two of them, telling the man their shoe sizes, Jonathan receiving two pairs of skates from rink worker. 

Going to a little section off part of the ice rink for changing, they slip off their snow boots and put on their given skates. Placing their boots in small cubbies, they walk the short distance to the ice. Hearing the clinging and clanging of every step until they reach ice where Jonathan gracefully enters. 

Music is loudly playing on the ice and a few other people are skating. Out on the ice Jonathan encourages Sherwin to come out on the the ice with him. “Come on Sherwin it's not that hard you can do it.” 

Sherwin hangs onto the wall protesting. “Yeah no, you have much better balance than me.”

“Try it please sweetheart.” Jonathan begs, giving Sherwin the little push he needed.

“Fine.” Sherwin's hands leave the outer wall, he does move towards Jonathan general direction when he immediately falls straight on his butt with a thud. 

Jonathan skates over them helping up his uncoordinated fiance. Sherwin leaves Jonathan going back to the wall of safety. 

“One more try sweetheart.” he says, warmly, trying to hold back a laugh at his boyfriends misfortune.

“I can't, no.” his stinging rear is a painful reminder of his inadequacy.

“Just once more, I'll help you.” he offers, holding out his arm.

Caving to his fiance Sherwin reluctantly releases his tight grip on the wall. “One last time.” Sherwin says, pushing off the wall. 

Falling again Sherwin falls into Jonathan's strong muscular arms. At the same time a song they both instantly recognize comes on, an opening from their favorite anime.

“Can you hear my heartbeat？  
Tired of feeling never enough  
I close my eyes and tell myself  
That my dreams will come true.”

Resting his head on Jonathan's chest he can hear his heartbeat, soothing and warm.

“You can do it.” Jonathan gently whispers in his ear.

“There'll be no more darkness  
When you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable  
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades  
You set my heart on fire”

Jonathan takes Sherwin's hand leading him to the middle of rink, Sherwin stumbles taking his lead. Helping his uncoordinated boyfriend keep his balance. 

Sherwin's attention and focus is all on Jonathan and the icy floor. Everything else just fades away, the walls the other skaters, it's just him and Jonathan.

“Don't stop us now, the moment of truth  
We were born to make history  
We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around  
Yes, we were born to make history.”

As the song “History Maker” plays by Dean Fujioka Sherwin's confidence grows something deep inside him swells. 

With help from Jonathan, Sherwin is able to skate quite well. Before he knows it he's is able to skate around and around the rink without worrying about falling. With this boost of his confidence he feels like he could do anything.

“There'll be no more darkness  
When you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable  
Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades  
You set my heart on fire”

Jonathan catches up to him twirling around him, reaching out they take each others hands and spin together. Like the sun and the earth forever entwined by heaven’s fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the full Mature rated version in "For Whom the heart skips" my other in a heartbeat fiction.


End file.
